


Somethings gotta give

by Themoonandstars_fellinlove



Series: Bucky and Steve's adventures in Parenthood [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bookstores, Bucky loves chocolate, Coffee Shops, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Bucky, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themoonandstars_fellinlove/pseuds/Themoonandstars_fellinlove
Summary: Bucky is 7 months into his pregnancy and hates it. Also other stuff





	Somethings gotta give

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea for pregnant Bucky and thought it would be fun to write, I am going to make this into a series so if anyone has any request for the newer chapters, let me know. Also, let me know if you liked this one. Sorry if it's shit. 
> 
> ALSOOOOOOO THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH MAUREEN! She is the best and I love her.

Bucky is seven months pregnant, and fucking hates it.

His feet always hurt, his back aches, and his bladder almost always feels full and he would never admit that sometimes he pees a little when he laughs too hard or coughs. He is also gassy all the time he is either farting or burping constantly, it is embarrassing. He is starting to have trouble getting back up from sitting, but refuses help. 

He now has the weirdest cravings, he sends Steve to the store at all hours. Lately he has been having a craving for chocolate on everything, last night he put chocolate on pizza and it was so good he almost started to cry. Which now he does a lot lately, he cries at the drop of a hat. He watched a show about cats on TV and cried for around 30 minutes. The other day Steve told him that he was glowing and Bucky fell to the floor crying saying it was sweat and that he feels like a bloated zombie. 

"Steve I swear to god, I am punching the next person who touches my belly without permission. I do not care who it is."

"Please don't. I really don't need to explain to people why you punched some random person. And I don't want to have to get into a fight because you punched the wrong person in the face."

"Well I don't care, if someone else touches me, I am punching them."

"It's not enough that you're sending me to the grocery store at three in the morning, now I need to fight strangers for you?" Steve asks, scrubbing his hand over his face in exasperation.

"Yes, because you did this to me," Bucky says, squirting chocolate syrup straight into his mouth from the bottle. "Suck it up, Rogers."

"Well let's just hope it's not a woman that touches you," Steve says, flopping onto the sofa next to Bucky. "I don't think I have it in me to hit a woman. My ma raised me right."

"What if it was an alpha woman who was touchin' me too much?" Bucky says with a playful tone in his voice.

"Don't Bucky, I know what you are trying to do." Steve says, sighing.

"What am I doing?" Bucky questions while wiping chocolate from the corner of his mouth, putting his legs on Steve's lap. 

"Tryin' to get me all riled up," Steve says accusingly. "You forget that I've known you since we were small and I know your number, pal." 

Bucky grins and licks his lips. "Maybe I was trying to get you riled up in a different way," he sai suggestively. "Come on, Stevie, stranger touch me more than you do lately."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Steve says, going red. 

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," Bucky says putting more chocolate in his mouth. "What are you going to do about it?"

Steve groans, "You are going to kill me buck, well come on," Steve says patting his lap. 

Bucky smirks and tries very hard to get up. Once he finally gets up, he starts to sit on Steve's lap but hurriedly gets up and waddles to the bathroom. 

Steve sighs and smiles, standing up to hold up Bucky's hair while he pukes up all the food Steve had just gotten from the store. Bucky groans, resting he head on the side of the toliet, "Don't look at me, I look am so ugly and gross."

"No you don't, you look look beautiful ,my love," Steve says rubbing Bucky's back."And you are the love of my life, and you are making the most perfect baby ever."

"Steve?" Bucky says rasing his head. 

"Yeah sugar?" Steve responds fondly.

"Shut up." 

________________

Bucky is talking to Sam at the coffee shop bookstore Clint owns with Natasha. 

"So if i'm going to be this baby's godfather right?" Sam asks as Bucky is getting his tea from Clint. 

"I have already told you Sam, as well as Clint, that we haven't picked a godfather yet."

"Okay, okay, but I get to be called uncle right? Because I would be Uncle Sam, and that is hilarious. You gotta give that to me."

Bucky laughs, having to cross his legs to make sure he doesn't pee. "Okay Sam I'll give that to you."

Bucky is talking to Sam and Clint when someone comes up behind him and touches his belly. As he promised turns around and punches them.

The hand that had formerly been on his stomach belongs to Tony Stark, one of the most self-centered people Bucky has ever met. He just so happens to also own the building they are standing in, that Nat and Clint rent from him. 

"What the fuck! Why did you punch me!?" The beta yelled sitting on the floor holding his jaw.

"You grabbed my belly from behind and I didn't know who it was," Bucky says shrugging, "Ask before you touch someone next time."

Tony looks over at Steve. "Christ, Rogers, how do you live with this guy?" 

"Quite happily, actually," Steve responds, flipping through a book and not engagning with Tony. "Also the next time you touch my mate without asking, I will be the one punching you."

"I can't win with you people," Tony says shaking his head standing back up, "And here I was asking what you want for the baby shower."

"Knowing you Stark you'd probably buy the baby three ponies, a car, and everything in a Babies "R" Us." Natasha said coming from the back room with more coffee beans. 

"And the problem with that is?" Tony says sitting on an arm chair. 

"You are not spoiling our child." Bucky says trying to sit down next to Steve on the loveseat.

"And I am not letting you be the fun uncle," Sam says also sitting down. "That is my job, I'm going to be fun Uncle Sam."

"You guys stop fighting over our unborn child." Steve says, not looking up from his book his fingers running through Bucky's hair. While Bucky leans into his touch. Steve's scent is the only smell that hasn't made Bucky throw up, all the other smell he loves have made him sick. They were too overwhelming.

"I love you." Steve whispers to Bucky while put his book down and pulling Bucky closer. 

Bucky smiles, then yawns. "I'm gettin' tired Stevie. Can we go home?" 

"Sure Sweetheart," Steve tells him, while getting up, offering Bucky his hand so he can get up easier, Bucky reluctantly takes it. "Hey guys we're going to go." They get a choirs of goodbyes as they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr, It's Punkband-nerd


End file.
